There has long been portable toilets for use at construction and camping sites. These toilets have often been little more than large bowls requiring sanitary cleaning after each use and being inconvenient for many users.
As we have become a more mobile society, the use of the automobile has been increasing over the years. However, public toilets have been decreasing in numbers especially along the long stretches of empty highways.
A toilet may be available at a service station; however, these service station toilets are usually not cleaned frequently, and these service station toilets are unappealing and may spread disease. It would be desirable to be able to avoid the service station toilets in order to prevent disease.
Furthermore, public toilets may be unsafe and visited by predators especially during the late evening hours. It would be desirable to be able to avoid these public toilets despite their availability.
Bedpans for capturing the release of waste from bedridden individuals are known in the art. Bedpans can have various sizes and shapes depending upon their use and can be composed of materials including both metal and plastic and are either reusable or disposable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,932 to Whitesel discloses a portable toilet seat arranged to receive a liner. The liner is a film of hydrophobic material with a drainage pad attached to the center.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,790 to Abraham discloses a portable toilet apparatus which includes a seat elevating structure. The seat elevating structure preferably includes an annular bellows having a tubular accordion outer bellows sidewall, an annular upper bellows wall an annular lower bellows wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,605 to Howell discloses a liner which may be readily utilized in a toilet receptacle such as a child's potty or a bedpan.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,277 to Spitzer discloses a method and apparatus to collect dispose and measure liquid output from bedridden individual.